M25: Lufia 2: Rise of the Mafia Day 1
__TOC__ Votes *Solitayre accuses Yimothy. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531473&postcount=3 *Guild accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531474&postcount=4 *Yimothy accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531481&postcount=5 *Yimothy accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531493&postcount=8 *Mogri accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531499&postcount=10 *Yimothy accuses Mogri http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531504&postcount=11 *Yimothy accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531553&postcount=14 *Yimothy accuses Raven http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531629&postcount=18 *Taeryn accuses Guild http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531643&postcount=19 *Taeryn accuses Raven http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531644&postcount=20 *Yimothy accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531647&postcount=21 *botticus accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531691&postcount=23 *Mogri accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531790&postcount=27 *Rufferto accuses Raven http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531910&postcount=29 *Yimothy accuses Mogri http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532240&postcount=53 *Yimothy accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532401&postcount=60 *Guild accuses Yimothy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532417&postcount=61 *Taeryn retracts vote for Raven http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532432&postcount=62 *Solitayre accuses Mogri http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532491&postcount=68 *Guild accuses Mogri http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532530&postcount=71 *Mogri accuses Guild http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532628&postcount=80 *Taeryn accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532805&postcount=104 *botticus retracts vote for Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532915&postcount=113 *Raven accuses Torgo http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532948&postcount=114 *Falselogic accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532962&postcount=116 *Destil accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532967&postcount=117 *botticus accuses Guild http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533096&postcount=123 *Umby accuses Taeryn http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533203&postcount=132 *Torgo accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533367&postcount=143 *Mogri accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533406&postcount=145 *Taeryn accuses Falselogic http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533453&postcount=149 *Raven accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533500&postcount=155 *Yimothy accuses Solitayre http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533569&postcount=178 *Taeryn accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533573&postcount=182 *Yimothy accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533575&postcount=184 *Falselogic accuses Raven http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533578&postcount=186 *Raven accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533580&postcount=188 *Solitayre accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533582&postcount=190 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533588&postcount=194 Raven (2) Rufferto Falselogic Rufferto (4) Taeryn Yimothy Raven Solitayre Mogri (1) Guild Guild (1) botticus Solitayre (1) Mogri Taeryn (2) Destil Umby botticus (1) Torgo Rufferto is lynched and revealed to be Town. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1531465&postcount=2 The town of Elcid is a quiet one. Most of the townspeople make their living hunting, fishing, or trapping. For many years, it’s been a happy and peaceful existence. Recently, though, tensions have been rising. There were always monsters outside of the town borders, but they’ve been increasing in number. The North Cave is said to be entirely overrun with monsters. There have been reports of earthquakes in the nearby town of Sundletan. To top it all off, a strange red light was seen floating in the sky a week ago. After that, conditions became unbearable, and monsters scared off all the game near Elcid. Suddenly stricken of their livelihood, the townspeople resolve to take up whatever meager arms they have and strike out across the hostile countryside to find – and stop – whatever has been causing all the disturbances they’ve faced of late. Unknown to the townspeople, there is a larger struggle brewing between humanity and the Sinistrals, malign deities with the ability to travel to the human’s world at will. It is prophesied that the Sinistrals will face human heroes whose powers will rival the Sinistrals’ own. There are some among the group of townspeople who may be heroes of legend, whether they are aware of it or not, but some Sinistrals have also made their way into the group of townspeople, taking on human appearances to hide their true identities. As for what they did with the humans whose appearances they’ve donned, well, you’re probably better off not asking that. 24 Hours In http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532210&postcount=45 It didn’t take long for the party to encounter a setback. No sooner did they make their way into the cave to Sundletan, the nearest town, than they discovered that a locked door blocked the exit to the cave. Many of the travelers began to loudly speculate that some of their cohort were responsible for hiding the key and halting their progress. Solitayre accused Yimothy of being a traitor, and Yimothy accused Solitayre in return. Yimothy accused just about everyone else present, and a flurry of flimsy accusations burst forth. Umby cowered in the corner, cutting down bushes and vines and whimpering quietly to himself. Taeryn told everyone angrily that he was going to “play the game” and stormed off. After a little while, tempers quieted and the tension in the room dissipated. botticus rounded up some newts and made a nice supper of charred newt for everyone. Raven claimed to have been on this journey before, and spent his time searching the walls for hidden passages. When Torgo asked him what he was hoping to find within, Raven responded, “Miracles”, and everybody shied away from Raven a little bit after that. Destil said he would defend them all and began to patrol the outskirts of the group, poking at mushrooms, bats, and spiders with a knife. Falselogic fell asleep in the middle of the camp, snoring loudly. Just when some among them were beginning to wonder whether this journey was such a good idea after all, Taeryn reappeared from the darkness, walked up, and unlocked the door. Everyone descended on him, asking where he found the key. None of them believed him when he said that a lizard man had stolen it and he killed the lizard man to regain it; beyond the obvious silliness of that claim, he was using an old cutting board as a shield that he claimed to have bought in Elcid for that purpose. Nobody believed him, either, when he told them he’d met a mysterious green-haired woman who claimed to be a prophet and said that their journey was their collective destiny. Nobody, that is, except for a few among them, who exchanged meaningful glances while attention was focused on the newly-unlocked door. 48 Hours In http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1532885&postcount=112 The travelers arrived in Sundletan at last, weary and ready to rest. Between the mutterings about the green-haired woman’s prophecy that an evil power had come to Earth that the group was destined to combat and Guild and Mogri’s endless arguing, the day had grown long indeed. Unfortunately, rest was not at hand quite yet. As soon as they set foot within the town proper, there was a mid-sized earthquake! Some among them panicked and ran about waving their arms; some drew their weapons and looked for an enemy; and still others woke from their trance-like state with a start. After a few seconds, the earthquake subsided, and everyone got their bearings. Thankfully, Sundletan did not seem harmed, and the locals didn’t seem to be alarmed by the earthquake. A few commented on the recent frequency of the earthquakes, but none seemed to have any idea of the cause -- except a young boy, who proclaimed that his grandpa told him that a large catfish in a cave was the cause of the earthquakes. Rufferto laughed and headed to the town’s pub, along with Falselogic, botticus, Torgo, Umby, and Destil. But Guild was intrigued, and began to pepper the boy with questions: how big was the catfish? What’s his grandpa’s name? What day is it? Who are the Sinistrals? Taeryn finally pulled Guild away from the now-terrified boy and the party had a quick conference. Yimothy maintained that the earthquakes were clearly evidence that the source of all the trouble was near. Raven pointed out that, while the boy probably wasn’t right about the catfish, the cave he mentioned would be a good place to look. The party agreed on that, and went to round up their fellows at the pub. Before they could get there, though, they ran into the rest of their group coming back. “The strongest thing they have is apple cider,” huffed Falselogic, “let’s get out of here.” End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533593&postcount=196 The journey through the Lake Cave was more treacherous than the one through the North Cave, but the party persevered and finally found themselves at a dead end in the path, in front of a subterranean lake fed by a waterfall. “Well, this cave was a dud,” said botticus. Raven searched the walls, and Torgo idly kicked some rocks, but no hidden path emerged. “Let’s get out of here,” said Guild, “I want to go back and really bust that kid’s chops.” In small groups, the party turned and began to trudge wearily out of the room. Before they could leave, however, there was a massive earthquake, knocking everyone off their feet and forcing them to hold on to whatever they could find for dear life. When the shaking subsided, the group turned to find a large catfish in the lake! Umby screamed and ran outside the room. Falselogic yelled, “Whiscash! Gotta catch ‘em all!” and threw a red-and-white orb at the catfish, but it bounced off harmlessly. Even Destil woke up from his slumber and managed to stumble out the door. Torgo could be heard yelling for everyone to retreat, and they regrouped outside of the doorway to the final room. The group quickly agreed that the catfish had to be defeated, as it must be the source of the earthquakes that trouble Sundletan. They could not agree on who would fight the catfish, however. The party put it to a vote. Everyone looked around nervously as Yimothy called roll and tallied the hands raised for each person. Many of the party had at least one vote for them, causing nasty looks to be shot around the group. It seemed like the vote would point to Mogri, and then to Solitayre, but when the count was complete, Yimothy announced that Rufferto was the lucky winner. Rufferto crept out to face the catfish, brandishing his frying pan menacingly; but if you looked closely, the frying pan was shaking in his grip. Without warning, in a surprisingly quick motion, the massive catfish splashed and caused the earth to shake again, and a large rock fell directly on Rufferto’s left shoulder. The party gasped as Rufferto faltered and stumbled, but he managed to keep his feet. The catfish waved its mighty fin, sending a wave of water toward Rufferto. The wave washed Rufferto’s frying pan back through the doorway toward the party, and when the water cleared, Rufferto was down on one knee. Umby wailed in despair, but Rufferto wasn't down yet. Before the catfish could bring forth another of its cataclysmic attacks, Rufferto reached into his pocket and brought a large jewel! “I've had enough of all of you! I've had enough of everything! IP Attack! Mega Quake!” he yelled, and the earth shook more violently than ever. Debris fell from the ceiling, and the room was shrouded in dust. As the earthquake subsided and the dust cleared, the air grew still. Almost as one, the party crept up to the door to see what was going on. The catfish was dead, impaled by an enormous stalactite. As for Rufferto, the area where he made his last stand was covered with six feet of rubble. Only the jewel had fallen outside of the rubble. Taeryn solemnly walked to the jewel, picked it up, and said, “We’ll call this the Catfish Jewel. Let’s always remember Rufferto when we use it.” One by one, the party began the long trudge back to Sundletan with heavy hearts. Notable Events With Solitayre looking like he'd be lynched (he with three votes and Rufferto with zero) and ten minutes left in the day, there was an impressive rush to vote for Rufferto. Yimothy may have set the record for most votes in one day with ten.